Leon & Daley
by gomory
Summary: Leon x Daley... Muss ich noch mehr sagen? SLASH! oder YAOI!


Leon & Daley  
  
by gomory (sakura_kitsune_too@yahoo.co.uk)  
  
Disclaimer: Leon, Daley, Priss, Macky und eigentlich jeder, den man irgendwoher erkennt gehören nicht mir. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und werde es auch nie ^_^  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Leon McNichol streckte sich und rollte sich dann auf die Seite. "Sag mal, Daley, es ist schon ziemlich spät... Möchtest du nicht mal nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen? Du willst doch morgen für mich übernehmen."  
  
Unter dem Laken neben ihm räkelte sich sein jüngerer Kollege, offensichtlich mehr als halb schlafend. "... bin schon fast weg."  
  
"Na los," Leon wühlte seine Hand nach hinten in die Decke und bekam Daleys Hüfte zu fassen. Wohlwollend tätschelte er sie ein paar Mal und schob Daley dann auffordernd leicht Richtung Bettrand. "Ich brauche auch meinen Schlaf. Du weißt doch, ich bin morgen mit Priss verabredet..."  
  
Daley setzte sich mit einem so heftigen Ruck auf, dass Leon erschrocken zusammenzuckte.   
  
"Ist klar..." Daleys weiche Tenorstimme hörte sich müde an. "Ich wollte dich nicht nerven." Hastig begann er in seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt zu schlüpfen.  
  
Leon zog seine Decke um sich. "Hast du nicht..." murmelte er und war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als ihn ein leises Schniefen aufhorchen ließ.   
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Daley? Daijoubuka?" fragte er und musterte die zierliche Gestalt seines Partners und zeitweiligen Bettgefährten.  
  
Daley ließ mit einem leisen Geräusch die Riegel an seinen Motorradstiefeln einrasten. "Daijoubu." murmelte er. "Ich gehe jetzt, Leon-chan."  
  
"Jaa, ne." Leon bemerkte verblüfft, dass Daleys grüne Augen ein wenig zu leuchtend waren. Tränen? Aber wieso? Daley war nicht der Typ für eine post koitale Depression.  
  
"Würdest du lieber hier bleiben, heute Nacht?" fragte er, aber Daley schüttelte vehement den Kopf und huschte aus Leons kleinem Appartment, bevor der noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
***  
  
Leise schloss er die Wohnungstür hinter sich und begann entschlossen den Flur entlang zu gehen, doch nach einigen Schritten verschwamm ihm plötzlich die Sicht vor Augen.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Ruck ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken und daran zu Boden gleiten. Verdammt... Was versuchte er sich eigentlich vorzumachen? Er sollte lieber froh sein darüber, dass er wenigstens ab und zu mit Leon schlief und sie so etwas wie eine kameradschaftliche Freundschaft hatten.   
  
Wenn er sich jetzt die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte, war das seine eigene Schuld. Leon hatte ihm nie etwas vorgemacht.  
  
Mit einem letzten Schniefen kam er wieder auf die Füße. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine lange anstrengende Fahrt mit dem Motorrad.  
  
***  
  
Mackie Stingray wollte gerade den Laden von Prof. Raven aufmachen, als ihn ein leises zaghaftes Klopfen am Seiteneingang aufhorchen ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das wird doch wohl nicht... " murmelte er vor sich hin und tippte den Schlüsselcode ein. "Daley-san, was für eine Überraschung..." er seufzte tief.  
  
Daleys grüner Blick war schuldbewusst auf den Boden gerichtet. "Hallo Mackie-kun... ob du vielleicht mal, bevor der Laden aufmacht, nach meinem Motorrad sehen könntest?"  
  
Mackie runzelte die Stirn. "Verdammt, Daley-san, du bist wirklich schlimmer als Priss. Die schläft wenigstens manchmal nachts."  
  
Er sah, wie Daley anfangen wollte sich zu verteidigen und brachte den jungen Polizisten mit einer Geste zum Verstummen. "Also zeig's mir und während ich dran arbeite, legst du dich auf die Couch."  
  
Erst jetzt, als er zusammen mit Daley die Maschine in die Werkstatt schob, merkte er, dass der anderer stark hinkte. "Massaka, Daley, setz dich sofort hin!" befahl er.  
  
Fassungslos betrachtete der junge Mechaniker Daleys am Knie zerrissene Hose. Dann stürzte er davon auf der Suche nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.   
  
Es war eine ziemlich übel aussehende Wunde, die von Daleys Knie bis zum Ansatz der Motorradstiefel reichte.   
  
"Damit musst du zum Arzt gehen." verkündete Mackie und desinfizierte die Wunde vorsichtig, bevor er sie ordentlich mit Verbandsmaterial umwickelte.   
  
Daley hielt die Luft an und keuchte dann: "Das geht heute nicht. Heute nachmittag trifft sich Leon-chan mit Priss und ich muss für ihn übernehmen."  
  
Mackie runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist natürlich nicht offiziell, oder?"  
  
Daley schüttelte mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf.  
  
"Baka!" Mackie seufzte und klappte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu. "Du machst dich noch völlig fertig. Und außerdem gibt es tierischen Ärger, wenn das rauskommt. Der Chief wird euch beide durch den Wolf drehen."  
  
Daley sah schuldbewusst und zerknirscht aus und Mackie wusste, dass seine Standpauke überhaupt keinen Erfolg haben würde.   
  
"Weißt du, früher oder später wirst du's ihm entweder sagen müssen, oder du schlägst ihn dir aus dem Kopf." meinte er ernsthaft und ließ Daley mit einem gemurmelten "Weiß sowieso nicht, was du an ihm findest..." auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
  
***  
  
tbc 


End file.
